vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Elena Gilbert
Elena Gilbert ist die Protagonistin von The Vampire Diaries. Sie ist ein 18-jähriges Vampir-Mädchen. Außerdem ist sie die Doppelgängerin von der Vampirin Katherine Pierce. Sie war in einer Beziehung mit Stefan Salvatore, welche aber dadurch getrübt wurde, dass Stefan sich an Klaus übergab und zum Ripper wurde. Sie versuchte alles, um ihn wieder auf die richtige Bahn zu bringen und hat dabei nie aufgehört, ihn zu lieben. Auch zu seinem älteren Bruder Damon Salvatore hat sie eine komplizierte Beziehung, wegen der Rivalität der Brüder über Katherine. Elena ist ein Mitglied der Gilbert-Familie und der Petrova-Familie. Früheres Leben Elena wurde am 22. Juni 1992 als Tochter der damals 16-Jährigen Isobel Flemming und John Gilbert geboren. Da Isobel nach der Entbindung floh, bat John seinen Bruder Grayson, den Arzt, der Isobel assistierte und dessen Schwagerin Miranda, das Mädchen aufzunehmen und aufzuziehen. Grayson fälschte die Geburtsurkunde und so wurde Elena von Grayson und Miranda aufgezogen und lebte mit ihrem Bruder Jeremy in Mystic Falls. In der High School datet sie Matt Donovan, den Quarterback des Schul-Footballteams, hatte aber dann Beziehungsprobleme und machte mit ihm beim Bonfire Schluss. Als sie ihre Eltern anrief, um sie abzuholen, traf sie auf Damon Salvatore. Dieser verwechselte sie zuerst mit Katherine, bemerkte aber dann, dass es nicht sie war. Elena erzählte ihm, dass sie mit Matt Schluss gemacht hat. Damon meinte, sie solle ein wenig Spaß im Leben haben und manipulierte sie, damit ihre Erinnerungen an Damon verschwanden, als ihre Eltern ankamen. Auf dem Heimweg stürzte das Auto der Gilberts am 23. Mai 2009 unerwartet in den Fluss nahe der Wickery Bridge. Das Auto stand schon Unterwasser, als Stefan Salvatore hinab getaucht kam und Grayson retten wollte. Dieser bedeutete ihm aber, Elena zuerst zu retten, was er auch tat. Für Grayson und seine Frau kam aber jede Hilfe zu spät und sie ertranken. Elena kam auf wundersame Weise im Krankenhaus an und wurde dort gesund gepflegt. Seit diesem Tag schreibt Elena täglich in ihrem Tagebuch, wegen Miranda. Staffel Eins thumb|left|300px|Elena am Friedhof.Vier Monate nach dem tödlichen Unfall ihrer Eltern lebt sie mit ihrem Bruder Jeremy unter der Vormundschaft ihrer Tante Jenna, Mirandas Schwester, im Haus ihrer Eltern. Das neue Schuljahr hat begonnen und Elena macht sich mit ihrer besten Freundin Bonnie auf den Weg in die Schule. Sie erzählt ihr, dass ihre Großmutter meint, dass Bonnie eine Hexe sei, weil sie bei all ihren Voraussagen recht behielt. Nach einem Schockmoment, der durch einen Raben verursacht wurde, prophezeit Bonnie Elena, sie werde wieder lachen und ein schönes Jahr haben. Elena sieht im Gang Matt Donovan, der wegen ihrer Trennung offenbar noch immer nieder geschlagen ist. Kurz darauf kommt ihre Freundin Caroline vorbei und fragt, wie es Elena ginge. Belustigt über Carolines Sorge gehen Elena und Bonnie weiter und bemerken einen attraktiven NeuenimSekretariat. Elena folgt dann jedoch Jeremy in die Männertoilette, als sie sieht, dass er zugedröhnt ist. Sie bittet ihren Bruder damit aufzuhören, da sie nicht ertragen kann, wie er sich zerstört. Als sie die Toilette verlässt, läuft sie in den Neuen und geht in den Unterricht. Bonnie macht Elena im Unterricht aufmerksam, dass der Neuling sie die meiste Zeit beobachtet und schreibt ihr eine SMS. Nach dem Unterricht geht Elena auf den Friedhof und schreibt in ihrem Tagebuch den bisherigen Verlauf des Tages auf. Sie bemerkt eine Krähe, die sich nicht ab wimmeln lässt. Als dann auch noch Nebel aufzog, flüchtet Elena und rennt den Abhang hinunter. Dort trifft sie auf den Neuen, der sich als Stefan vorstellt. Er sagt, dass er Verwandte besuche. Er riecht Blut und fragt Elena, ob sie sich verletzt hätte. Als sie sich ihre Wunde ansieht und meint, Stefan solle das auch, war er jedoch verschwunden. Als sich Elena fertig macht, um sich mit Bonnie im Grill zu treffen, steht Stefan vor ihrer Tür und bringt ihr das Tagebuch zurück mit der Versicherung, er habe es nicht gelesen. Sie entdecken, dass sie beide Tagebuch schreiben, weil Erinnerungen zu wertvoll sind, um sie zu vergessen. Elena lädt Stefan daraufhin ein, mit in den Grill zu kommen. Dort kann Caroline Stefan überreden zum Fest an diesem Abend zu gehen, zu dem auch Elena kommt. thumb|350px|Elena und Stefan.Am Abend gesteht Elena Bonnie, dass sie Stefan süß findet. Als Bonnie fragt, wo Stefan sei, weiß Elena keine Antwort, meint aber, Bonnie als Wahrsagerin soll ihr das sagen. Bonnie greift eine Flasche an und sieht Nebel und eine Krähe, schiebt das aber auf den Alkohol. Bonnie holt sich noch etwas zu trinken und Stefan taucht vor Elena auf. Bei einem Spaziergang von Fest weg, erzählt Elena Stefan die tragische Geschichte ihrer Eltern. Sie erzählt auch von Matt und deren Beziehung, die aber nicht sehr leidenschaftlich gewesen ist. Stefans Augen beginnen sich zu verändern und er verlässt sie abrupt. Elena bemerkt einen betrunkenen Jeremy und folgt diesem in den Wald, wo beide Vicki Donovan schwer verletzt sehen. Nachdem Vicki ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, ruft Elena Jenna an, um sie abzuholen. Wieder schreibt Elena die Ereignisse des Tages auf und bemerkt Stefan an ihrer Haustür, den sie hereinbittet und die restliche Nacht mit ihm plaudert. thumb|left|200px|Elena trifft auf [[Damon.]]Elena und Stefan wachsen zusammen und tauschen im Unterricht offensichtlich Blicke aus. Im Laufe des Tages erfährt Elena, dass Vicki der Meinung ist, ein Vampir hätte sie angegriffen. Elena hält es für unmöglich und Matt schiebt es auf den Alkohol, meint aber, er müsse zurück ins Krankenhaus, um da zu sein, wenn sie aufwacht. Elena geht zum Salvatore-Haus und trifft dort auf Stefans älteren Bruder Damon, der ihr sogleich von Katherines tragischem Einfluss auf Stefan thumb|300px|Stefan und Elenas erster Kuss.erzählt. Danach taucht Stefan auf, Elena geht aber. In der Nacht trifft sie Stefan und möchte von ihr mehr über Katherine erfahren. Später, als Vicki vermisst wird, hilft sie mit zu suchen und nimmt Jeremy mit sich. Nachts geht Elena zu Stefan und sie sehen sich redend den Kometen an. Schlussendlich küssen sie sich. thumb|left|Elena, [[Bonnie und Stefan beim Dinner.]]Bonnie äußert Elena gegenüber ihr schlechtes Gefühl bezüglich h Stefan, als sie ihn gestern berührt hatte. Stefan meint, sie mag ihn nicht so, aber Elena meint, das werde schon wieder. Sie schlägt Stefan vor, es im Football-Team zu versuchen, was er dann auch schafft. Um Bonnie von Stefan zu überzeugen, arrangiert Elena ein Abendessen bei sich zu Hause, zu dem Bonnie und auch Stefan kommen. Elena bringt Bonnie dazu, von ihrer Hexen-Familie aus Salem zu erzählen, was Stefan wider Bonnies Erwarten anscheinend interessiert. Plötzlich läutet die Klingel; Caroline und Damon stehen vor der Tür. Zum Missfallen Stefans bittet Elena Damon herein und dieser scheint amüsiert darüber. Caroline entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten beim heutigen Cheerleader-Training. Damon meint, sie sei nicht wirklich dieser Typ. Nach dem Tee trinken folgt Damon Elena in die Küche und er erzählt auf Elenas Wunsch über Katherine. Auf die Frage hin, wer sie zuerst geliebt hatte, weicht er aus, indem er meint, Stefans Antwort würde sich von seiner unterscheiden. Anschließend rät er ihr, mit dem Chearleading aufzuhören. Elena träumt von Stefan, der sich aber dann in Damon verwandelt. Schreiend wacht sie auf. thumb|350px|Stefan hat ein Geschenk für Elena.Am nächsten Morgen macht sie sich bereit für die Schule, beschließt aber Damons Rat zu folgen und ihre Cheerleader-Uniform nicht mehr anzuziehen. In der Schule schenkt ihr Stefan eine Halskette mit einem Kraut darin. Stefan macht sich auf zum Football-Spiel und Caroline fragt, warum sie ihre Uniform nicht anhabe. Am Abend sieht Elena, wie Jeremy mit Tyler in eine Schlägerei gerät. Als Stefan dazwischen geht, wird er von einer Glasscherbe an der Hand verletzt. Doch Sekunden später scheint die Wunde bereits verheilt zu sein, was Elena seltsam findet. Auch fragt Elena nun Bonnie, wie dieses Gefühl war, das sie gehabt hat, als sie Stefan berührt habe. Sie meint, es war kalt gewesen und sie hätte ihre Vorstellung von Tod gesehen. Als Elena zum Auto geht, taucht Damon auf und möchte sie manipulieren, sie zu küssen. Durch das Eisenkraut in ihrer Kette wirkt das jedoch nicht und sie gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Später, als Mr. Tanner von Damon getötet wurde, kam Stefan, um zu sehen, ob mit Elena alles in Ordnung war. In der Nacht kam Damon zu ihr, während sie schlief und streichelte ihr Haar. Als sie aufwachte, war er fort. Staffel Zwei TBA Staffel Drei TBA Staffel Vier In Growing Pains wachtElena auf nachdem sie nach einen Autounfall verstorben war, denn sie hatte Vampirblut in ihrem System. Als sie aufwacht sind Stefan und Damon bei ihr, Damon ist total thumb|leftwütend und meckert Stefan an, während der eh´ schon ein großes schlechtes Gewissen hat. Stefan und Elena wollen warten bis sie Menschenblut trinkt, weil Bonnie versuchen will einen Ausweg zu finden. Elena hat dann mit ihren Nerven und Gefühlen zu kämpfen, sie zerstört eine Lampe, lacht einfach los und thumb|Bonnie kommt zu Elena.weint direkt danach und isst nichts weil ihr nichts schmeckt. Sie ist oben weil es dort dunkler ist, geht aber runter und sieht Stefan wie er umzingelt ist. Sie wird mit ihnen in ein Haus auf dem Land gesperrt, doch Pastor Young, der der Anführer ist, weiß nicht dass sie in der Verwandlung ist und nimmt sie mit zu sich. Elena fühlt sich sichtlich sehr unwohl, es nervt sie das ticken der Uhr, das pfeifen des Kessels und sie kann die ganze Zeit an nichts anderes als Blut denken. Sie rennt dann irgendwann raus, wird aber gefangen genommen und zu Rebekah und Stefan gebracht. Dort leidet sie Höllenqualen und stirbt fast, weil sie kein Blut trinkt. Bonnie versucht ihr zu helfen, aber wird von ihrer Großmutter abgehalten. Sie redet mit Stefan und sagt ihm, dass sie sich thumb|left|Elena als Vampir.für ihn entschieden hat und sie gestehen sich beide ihre Liebe. Rebekah bekommt das natürlich mit und hilft den beiden. Elena trinkt dann endlich Blut von einem deputy. Elena rennt dann raus und geht zu Damon, der Matt gerade vor dem Haus umbringen will und hält ihn davon ab. Sie erzählt Damon dann, dass sie sich an alles erinnert und ist sauer auf ihn weil er ihr nie gesagt hatte, dass er sie zuerst getoffen hatte, er antwortet nur darauf sarkastisch wie egoistisch er doch sei und sagt ihr, dass es nicht die einzige Szene ist an die sie sich jetzt erinnert. Später sitzen Elena und Stefan dann auf dem Dach und reden über das Vampir sein, er gibt ihr einen Tageslichtring und sie sagt ihm, dass sie für immer mit ihm zusammen sein will. In Memorial , versucht Stefan Elena bei zu bringen wie sie sich von Tierblut ernähren soll. Am Morgen wachen Stefan und Elena zusammen auf. Stefan führt Elena tiefer in den Wald, und sehen einen Reh das Gras isst. Stefan sagt Elena soll die Augen schließen, so dass Stefan das Reh fangen können, sodass sich Elena ernähren konnte. Elena ernährt sich ohne das Reh zu töten. Obwohl Elena von ihrem allerersten Trinken überfordert ist, ermutigt Stefan Elena, dass, obwohl es schwer war, sie es tat. Stefan ermutigt sie, dass sie durchkommen wird und dass alles okay sein wird. Elena geht zwischen den Streit von Stefan und Damon wegen einer Unstimmigkeit . Elena kann sehen, dass Damon nicht überzeugt von Tierblut zu leben ohne menschliches Blut zu trinken . Damon lässt Elena wieder wissen, dass sie ein Vampir ist und sie sollte auch einer sein . Stefan und Elena sind in den Wäldern zusammen und Stefan versucht Elena bei zu bringen wie man in einem Wald Tiere jagt. Allerdings ist Elena von Stefan Umarmung und berühren und ihr überwältigendes Gefühl von Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht nach Stefan abgelenkt. Elena beschreibt Stefan Berührungen, als ob er jeden einzelnen Nerv ihres Körpers berührt was bedeutet, dass sie Stefans Berührungen elektrisierend findet. Stefan erzählt Elena, dass, wenn man ein Vampir ist, alles erhöht wird , also ihre Emotionen, ihr Geruch,der Klang, ihr Geschmack und Berührung . Beziehungen : Hauptartikel :Elena Gilbert/Beziehungen Stefan Salvatore : Hauptartikel: ''Elena und Stefan Damon Salvatore : ''Hauptartikel: Elena und Damon Bonnie Bennett : Hauptartikel: Elena und Bonnie Caroline Forbes : Hauptartikel: ''Elena und Caroline jeremy gilbert : ''Hauptartikel: Elena und Jeremy Jenna Summers : Hauptartikel: Elena und Jenna Matt Donovan : Hauptartikel: Elena und Matt April Young : Hauptartikel: April und Elena Alaric Saltzman : Hauptartikel: Elena und Alaric Fähigkeiten & Stärken :*'Extreme Stärke': Vampire sind übermenschlich stark. :*'Extreme Geschwindigkeit': Vampire können sich mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit bewegen. :*'Emotionenkontrolle': Vampire können ihre Menschlichkeit ein- bzw. ausschalten. :*'Traum-Manipulation': Vampire sind in der Lage, die Träume anderer Vampire und die der Menschen einzutauchen und diese sogar zu steuern. :*Gesteigerte Sinneswahrnehmung: Vampire können besser sehen, riechen, hören und fühlen. :*'thumbManipulation': Vampire sind in der Lage, das Gedächtnis von Menschen zu verändern oder zu löschen. :*'Unsterblichkeit': Wenn man sich verwandelt hat, hört man auf, zu altern. Außerdem wird man immun gegen alle Krankheiten und Infektionen. Sofern sie nicht gewaltsam getötet werden, können Vampire ewig leben. :*'Beschleunigte Heilung': Vampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen jeder Art mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit. :*'Lapislazuli-Ring': Elena besitzt einen Tageslichtring, der es ihr ermöglicht untertags umherzugehen. Schwächen :*'Enthauptung': Das Abtrennen des Kopfes endet für einen Vampir mit dem Tod. :*'Feuer oder Sonnenlicht': Jegliche Aussetzung der Sonne oder mit Feuer kann einen Vampir verbrennen. :*'Eisenkraut': Äußerlich verbrennt es die Haut eines Vampirs. Gelangt in die Blutbahn eines Vampirs, so wird dieser sehr geschwächt, in großen Mengen wirkt es wie ein Betäubungsmittel. :*'Holz: '''Jegliche Art von Holz verletzt einen Vampir. Wird ein Pfahl durch das Herz getrieben, stirbt der Vampir. :*'Herz-Extraktion': Das Herz eines Vampirs zu entfernen, bedeutet dessen Tod. :*'Gebrochenes Genick': Nicht todbringend für den Vampir, setzt ihn aber mehrere Stunden außer Gefecht. :*Der natürliche 'Schutzzauber eines Wohnhauses' verhindert, dass ein Vampir dieses betreten kann, sofern er nicht von einem Bewohner hereingebeten wurde. Wenn er ungeladen in einem Haus ist, wird er Orientierungslos und kann nicht atmen. :*'Mangel an Blut: Nimmt ein Vampir nicht genug Blut zu sich, beginnt er auszutrocknen und zu Mumifizieren, was ein sehr schmerzvoller Prozess ist. :*Werwolfs-Biss: Der Biss eines Werwolfs ist tödlich für einen Vampir. :*Magie: Hexen sind in der Lage, die Blutgefäße eines Vampirs zum Platzen zu bringen oder Aneurysmen zu erzeugen. :*'''Gilbert-Erfindung: Das Gerät fügt durch eine hohe Frequenz einem Vampir Schmerzen zu. :*'Vampir-Blutlinie': Alle Vampire, die von einem Urvampir erschaffen wurden, sterben mit denjenigen, die sie verwandelt haben, wenn dieser mit dem Weißeichen-Pfahl gepfählt wird. Auftritte Galerie Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Petrova-Doppelgänger Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Petrova-Familie Kategorie:Gilbert-Familie Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Schüler Mystic Falls High School Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Petrova-Doppelgänger Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Petrova-Familie Kategorie:Gilbert-Familie Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Schüler Mystic Falls High School Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Untot